Neverland
by ForeverInFantasies
Summary: After accidentally visiting Neverland in her dreams, Christine discovers more about her life. The mysterious in her life are answered when she meets the handsome, Peter Pan.
1. The Discovery

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction story so I'm hoping it's at least somewhat good! So please please please review and tell me how I can improve in any way possible :) **

I ended the night the same as the others, by bidding my homework goodnight. I closed my notebook and textbook tiredly and crawled on top of my bed. Crossing my fingers I slowly turned my head to see the clock. It read twelve thirty AM. Out of frustration I quickly snatched the covers from under my body and threw them on top of it. This was the fourth night in a row that I've gotten to bed late because of homework. Why was I such a good student? Why did it bother me so much if I didn't do my homework? Normal teenagers would've given up at maybe nine o'clock. Oh well. The silly questions swirling in my head slowly disappeared as I drifted off and fell asleep.

…

_Thump_. I felt myself collide with what felt like a soft but itchy wall. Slowly I opened my eyes and began surveying my surrounding. As I looked up I saw massive trees shooting up from the ground. So it wasn't wall I hit, it was the ground of a place I had so faintly recognized. I began to lift myself from off the ground but only made it halfway up. I was now sitting upwards, trying to discover where I had fallen. In fact, where had I fallen _from_? I looked up and was met with disappointment as all I saw was a blue sky and trees. Did I fall from the sky? That's impossible. I would've been dead, surely. The unanswered questions continued in my mind as nothing made sense. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there. Knowing I wouldn't be able to answer the questions just by sitting there, I decided to get up and start wandering in the hope of finding someone. I appeared to be in a forest only with less bushes and greenery. The terrain was flat with grass and had only some scrubs here and there.

As I continued walking I began to see ground that looked almost bleach white. Was it sand? My heart raced as my paced sharply increased. Maybe people were there. On the way towards the sand I looked down not only at the terrain but at my clothes. I was wearing soft, slim, long black pants with a tan shirt that reached up to my elbows. Oddly enough I was barefoot. I didn't remember putting these on. Do I even own these? Although, I didn't even remember how I got to this place so I guess wearing unfamiliar clothes was the least of my worries. When I finally reached the sand I noticed ocean water further down. So what, I was on an island? Great.

Losing hope of finding even the slightest sign of humanity or hope of leaving the island I sat down and leaned on a tree. That's when I heard distant laughter. Frantically, I jumped up from my position and turned around. I didn't see anyone. But I knew the laughter came from the direction I took to find the beach.

After walking towards my entrance, the laughter was extremely close. I could not distinguish the voice as belonging to a boy's. It had a hint of darkness to it. I turned in a circle until I saw something that took me off guard. I gasped so loud that I stumbled over my feet and fell backwards. It _was_ a boy. It's almost like he appeared. "Well hello to you too! I can't say I'm too surprised to see you again," the teenager said to me. However I was too stunned to speak. Where did he come from? And what did he mean _again_? There was something about him that looked familiar but I knew I haven't seen has face before. He had dirty blonde hair and wore dark green clothing with brown boots. He wasn't exactly bad looking, I thought to myself. In fact, he was pretty attractive. He was tall and muscular and wore the biggest smirk on his face. Wait a minute. I quickly ripped myself out of these thoughts and remembered, I had no idea who this kid was. "Uh…w-who are you? And where am I? What do you mean _again_?" I managed to spit out. He quietly laughed to himself and began walking away. "Hey! Are you going to answer me?" I furiously asked as I pulled myself up onto my legs. But he never slowed his pace. As my anger rose, my vision began to blur. I felt myself becoming dizzy as I lost my consciousness. That's when I heard a loud buzzing noise.

…

My alarm abruptly woke me up from whatever pleasant dream I must've been in since I didn't remember falling asleep. After several attempts of forcing my body out of the warm covers, I was finally getting ready for school.


	2. Second Introductions

I was never particularly excited for school as I never found myself with many friends. In fact, I didn't really have any friends, except for Allison. I had just gotten to know her over the months. "Hello? Anybody in there?" I had quickly snapped out of my thoughts by Allison.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really tired I guess."

"If you say you were up studying again…" Allison began to warn me.

"Well, yeah! Sorry I care about school!"

"Okay listen. You have straight A's and I never hear your mom pressuring you or anything. So do yourself a favor, and relax. We should hangout after school. In fact, that's exactly what we'll be doing," Allison promised with a smile.

It was almost hopeless to try arguing my way out of one of her hangouts.

"Alright, alright. I'm in" I confirmed with a sigh.

Allison had picked me up at five to go to a nearby arcade. At first it was nice spending time with her. But as the night carried on I began remembering being in a forest. Or maybe it was an island? I was overcome with feelings of pleasure and deep satisfaction when remembering this strange place. When was I there? What was that place? I was unsure of how my questions were to be answered, but I knew one thing was certain: I needed to return to that place. Thankfully Allison had not noticed my attention was elsewhere for the remainder of the night.

When she dropped me off at my home around ten o'clock my unanswered questions continued in my head until a thought appeared. Maybe it was a place I visited when I was younger. Maybe my mom would know the place. It was a crazy thought but I had nothing to lose. In perfect timing my mom poked her head in through the kitchen and said, "Hey, how was your night with Allison?"

"It was fun, thanks. But mom I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course! What's wrong?"

"I keep remembering this place. I'm not sure if it's even real or not but I was wondering if you know what it is."

"Okay..." She said hesitantly.

When describing the place to her she seemed slightly worried.

"No I don't I'm sorry, honey. Please go to bed now it's getting late," she quickly dismissed me.

…

I heard birds chirp and the sound of a soft breeze. I clenched my hands on whatever my body was laying on. When lifting my head up I saw I was lying on leaves, and surrounded my many trees. This is the same place I visited the before! So it was a dream I visited this place in. But it feels so real. Wait a minute. Wasn't there someone with m – "Wow you're getting faster it appears" a voice had said.

I abruptly pulled myself up into my legs.

"We met before. I remember!"

Now looking slightly confused the boy spoke, "Do you now? Well then perhaps it is time to introduce myself. My name is Peter Pan. And you're name is Christine."


End file.
